Ninjago: A Jump Back Into Time!
by OtakuDemonOfBlue
Summary: Five Ninja. Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Cole and Jay . A portal. Only Two Ninja went through. It sent them back to the very beginning...not much is the same, even though at first it looks like it is. Special bonds have been broken, and new bonds have been created. The fate of the future Ninjago, rests in their hands. (Contains, Swearing (Mild) Bruiseshipping (sorry) and rated T for safety! )
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Ninjago: A Jump Back Into Time. 

_(A/n: This is important! Read this, first of all I would like to thank Valagator for this amazing idea. You are the best, now. This story WILL contain BruiseShipping. (Sorry) If you dislike that, I'm sorry but then this isn't for you. Please enjoy.)_

* * *

Jay's POV:

This was a bad idea I knew it! We should of listened to Sensei! Why didn't we listen to Sensei?! Argh! There was a bright portal standing right in front of us all. It was closing slowly, and things were getting sucked in front of it, I was blocking out the sounds absolutely terrified. It was getting smaller and smaller. I snap out of it when I hear my name.

"Jay! Come on! We gotta go!" Lloyd yelled. I just stared at him. To afraid to move. Was this the end? What do we do now?I looked over to my right, the ghostly figure of Cole stood there, same expression as me.

"W-We can't!" I yell back. "This is going to destroy Ninjago!" I shake my head.

"We can fix it!" Lloyd stared at the portal. "We ALWAYS fix it!"

I shake my head even more. "N-No! Lloyd! You don't understand! This thing is destroying buildings! It's taking Ninjago down with IT!"

Lloyd stared at the portal in shock. "What do we do?"

Kai took a step towards it. "We go into it!"

Lloyd dragged him back. "NO! Are you CRAZY?!"

That's not a bad idea. I look at the portal and block out the sounds again. It's getting smaller and smaller, and more things are being sucked into it. The sky is black and it's getting darker and darker.

"We need to leave! Now!" Zane said quickly. "If we get everyone out quick enough we can just leave!"

"The balance is corrupted! There's no point anymore!" Cole yelled.

I looked over at him in shock.

"If you guys aren't going in there! I am!" Cole pointed at the portal.

What...?

"No! Cole that's insane!" I wave my arms about. "Let's just go!"

Cole shook his head. "Sorry Jay. It had to be done. This thing was created by OUR powers. Maybe it just needs one to shut it down." Cole dashed towards it.

I was NOT letting him go alone, without thinking I ran after him. We both jumped through, I couldn't hear what the others said before everything went black for me.

Was this really the end? Why did I even jump AFTER Cole? I'm so stupid. This idea is stupid! Oh god! What's going to happen back at home? Oh god. I hope everyone is going to be perfectly fine...

* * *

"Jay! You Idiot! Wake up!" I snap open my eyes, to see Cole leaning over me.

"C-Cole?" I sit up, and look around. Ninjago city...we saved it.

"Ha! We did it!" I jump up.

Cole sighs. "No Jay. We didn't."

"H-Huh?" I stared at him. I was confused. Everything was back to normal.

Cole pointed over at a building. We were in Jamanakai Village. I looked around in shock. "H-Huh?"

The ninja standing next to me didn't say a word. He just looked around.

"This is where we found Lloyd." I said in shock. Cole nodded.

We both stayed silent.

"Wait...if we're here. Does that mean..." I couldn't finish my words. Cole sighed.

"It could mean our past selves are here...we've gone back in time. Again." He sighed again.

"W-woah. Last time we was here...we found Lloyd." I mumbled.

Cole groaned. "Ugh."

"Last thing I remember is you being a ghost." I look at Cole, and my mouth dropped. "C-Cole..."

He glared at me. "What?"

"You're not a ghost..." I mumbled.

He looked at his feet and hands. "O-Oh my god! YES!" He jumped up, but then his smile vanished. "Oh. Wait." He growled. "It's because we've gone back in time!" He kicked the ground.

A gust of wind goes by, I looked up. I saw two dragons. A red one and white one. No black or blue one. "Uh. Cole?"

"Yes motor mouth?" Cole said aggressively. What is wrong with him?

"Look up." I pointed to the sky.

"What the?" Cole stared. "H-Hold on! Where are we?!"

I shrugged. "I don't know..." I watched as both Kai and Zane landed their dragons. They ran past us, but then stopped and ran back.

"There you two are!" Kai yelled.

We stayed silent. Wait what? They know us? Oh wait duh. Well...only a little about us.

"Where were you two?!" Zane asked. "When Nya came rushing in to say Lord Garmadon was here you two suddenly ran off and never came back!"

We just shrugged. Kai sighed with anger. "Well Come on!"

Zane frowned. "What's with the outfits?"

I looked at Cole and he looked at me, we still had out most recently Robes. Oh boy...this wasn't going to go well.

Kai and Zane ran off, and Cole and I just followed. We eventually ran through a arch, and we heard a cackle. Kai and Zane took out their golden weapons, ready to fight. I did the same. Not ready at all...

"Stay sharp fellas whatever happens, don't let your guard down!" Kai said. Deja Vu?

Oh, and of course the "evil" cackling became a child forced giggle. Little Lloyd appeared from behind the fountain arms up in the air swaying slightly and his black hood pulled over his head. More Deja Vu.

Oh god. Here we Go.

"It is I! Lloyd Garmadon!" He yelled as if he owned the world. Oh this was making me cringe! UGH! Kai and Zane lowered their weapons slightly. Me and Cole already did that. Pfft. Been here done that. This was really weird.

Lloyd jumped up onto the fountain, and raised his arms even higher. "I demand all of the candy in town, or else!"

Oh really now? I laugh to myself a little. Oh right my cue.

"Lloyd Garmadon?" I acted confsued. "I thought we were going to face LORD Garmadon!"

Cole groaned. "It's his son..."

Kai and Zane stared at us.

"Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again." Cole said in a monotone. He's tired of this already I can tell. Cole took a step forward and put his hands on his hips. "And to think we could have been doing Spinjitzu already." He yawned.

We all walked towards Lloyd, he started to panic a little.

"Uh, Uh." He raised his arms and his voice. "Gimme your candy, or else I'll release the Serpentine on you!"

Boo's filled the village. Totally haven't been here before. As we walk towards Little Lloyd, Cole leans in.

"We've been here before." He whispered. "Why are we here again?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"This is a totally different nightmare..." He sighed as we carried on approaching.

Lloyd brought out a stupid little toy jar thing of snakes and released it, he had a small smile on his face as it made a whoopee cushion sound. Oh the CRINGE!

Cole laughed a little as someone threw something at him, which hit him in the head. He began protesting. "No wait! Uh! I asked for candy not vegetables!" He threw a lid at a villager. Oh I've seen this before! CAN WE MOVE ON!?

"I hate vegetables!" He yelled. Yes. Yes I KNOW THIS LLOYD!

Argh! Outta all places this portal sends us back HERE. Really? The villagers kept throwing things at him. Cole looks at me with a bored look.

We all stopped, as Kai picked up a green snake. I already know what he's going to say.

"He's going to have to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people." He says as he inspects the snake.

You are so wrong Kai. Haha. WRONG!

Zane activated his walking computer mode. "The serpentine are real Kai. They are not something to joke about."

Kai rolls his eyes. OH MY GOD SHUT UP! "Serpentine real?" He shakes his head. He then scoffed. "We're talking about the ancient race of snake people,who once RULED Ninjago, and were supposedly locked underground!" YES WE KNOW KAI! WE KNOW!

Cole groaned in annoyance of having to hear this again.

I yawned. "Yeah. In five different tombs..."

Kai and Zane stared at me.

"Uh! T-To separate...five different tribes." I acted nervous, Cole snickered. "To also insure that they don't unify!" I forgot the rest. "..."

"To make sure they don't get revenge on those who put them there." Cole finished my sentence, I smiled at him. He smiled back. Since we didn't have our masks on.

"It was an old wives' tale!" Kai rolled his red eyes. "To teach kids not to poke our noses were they don't belong."

I swear down Kai... Why didn't I slap you then?

AND HE CONTINUES!

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious no one's EVER found one of their tombs?"

WRONG AGAIN! I hate this so much. Why were we brought here?

Cole cleared his throat. "That's because you'd be a fool to look for one...duh?"

I remember Cole said he hated something about dragons here, but he decided not to say it this time.

We walk towards Lloyd. This was so stupid. He panicked.

Cole and I grab his legs as he struggles and pick him up.

"Don't worry folks, we'll take care of this." Cole rolled his eyes, we carry Lloyd away. "Nothing to see here!"

Lloyd then said something stupid. "Bow down to me! Or suffer my WRATH!"

I laughed.

"I'll give you to the count of three!"

Oh course Lloyd. Of course. Cole snickered.

"One. Two. Three." Cole said. "There done!"

Lloyd went silent.

No one said anything.

Then we put Lloyd on a hook and left him to throw his tantrum as we stared at him.

I looked over at Cole, who was in deep thought.

"You just made me your nemesis!" Lloyd yelled. Well you're actually not Lloyd. You're the green ninja, but you don't know that yet. I rolled my eyes.

"Mark my words! You'll pay for this!"

We all just laughed, that was quite funny at the ACTUAL time yes. Something seemed fishy about this...

Kai and Zane started making fun of Lloyd. I leaned into Cole's ear.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." He looked scared, and I know I defiantly was.

I wasn't expecting this. How did we even...? Oh my god. I don't even know anymore! That stupid portal! It was sucking in things! They just vanished. I stared up at Lloyd who was throwing another tantrum. Geez. This was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Just Great

_Ninjago: A Jump Back Into Time._

* * *

 _Cole POV._

Okay, Okay. I need to get this straight. Ah my head hurts. This isn't making any sense to me. Why did we go back? Is there something different here? Do we have to act something out again? I'm not a ghost anymore...something isn't right about this, it's making me feel queasy. Ugh. Great.

Oh right. I forgot about this. Jay just walked over and stood by me, looking at the frozen training grounds. Oh right, and the Serpentine are back. Thank you very much LLOYD! Oh great now I'm starting to sound like Jay! Even Worse.

Kai walked over and looked around. 3,2,1

"This roof isn't big enough for the four of us." Kai said. Classic Kai.

I didn't want to be mean to Zane, but it could alter the timeline... "Correction." I sighed and looked over at Kai. "This roof isn't big enough for him."

We all looked over at Zane.

"It's like he's in his own world." I could Jay didn't like saying these things over...not after what Zane did for us all... "I bet he can't even hear us!"

Zane just carries on jumping around.

Sensei walks over, he looks at Jay and I with a raised eyebrow, we didn't do much training. We knew enough. Spinjitzu? Check. Airjitzu? Check. They are weird words...huh?

"Sensei. Zane is weird." Kai said. Yeah well, learn to accept that. He does great things Kai. Jay sighed beside me. It was a sigh of...sadness? Was he thinking about the time Zane...?

"What is weird?" Sensei asked. Oh my god he sounds so different. "Someone who is different, or someone who is different than you?" I don't know? Both.

I'm going to regret this. "No, Sensei." I shook my head a little. "He's "weird" weird." Ughh.

And now I was getting flashbacks from all those years ago. Sensei stared at us.

Jay looked over at me, he went to say something, but instead. Kai did. Again. Kai never shuts up.

"We like the guy." We looked over at Zane again. "He's really smart..." It's because he's a Nindroid... "He's just uh...a little off sometimes." I hated hearing this over again. It made me cringe. That fact that we actually said these things back then. Oh god, that wasn't very good at all. I mean, YEAH it was...actually no I don't have an excuse. We were being assholes. There. That's the jiff of it.

Sensei put his hands behind his back. Here we go...

"Zane, is a brother." He nodded at us. "And brothers are all different." Yup. You can say that again! No no! Don't I've heard it enough! "I should know." Wonder why? Oh yeah I totally don't know.

We all just looked at each other. Jay leaned into my ear, I could feel his breath.

"Cole. We need to find some place, where we can talk about this. I haven't even rested yet...I couldn't sleep thinking about the fact that we've gone back in time and the others could possible be DEAD!"

He's right. I turn around to face him, and look at the others for a second to check they weren't watching.

"We'll see what we ca-"

DONG! Oh great.

Kai yells. "Mail!"

Jay and I sighed. I glanced over at Zane. Poor guy.

We ran over towards the front door, and of course that weird mail guy was there. Kai had a big grin on his face, Jay did too actually. I just had my resting bitch face..

The mail man sighed. "Let's see. A letter from Jay's parents." He gave it to Jay, and Jay took it. ...Oh god.

"Hmm...Kai has a fan letter." He gave Kai a letter. Kai took it quickly.

"Oh, and something from Cole's father." I took it slowly. I looked at Zane. "What no package?" I asked bored. "I'm expecting something from Creatures, Beasts and Beyond." Was I really now? The mail guy shook his head. "Hmm,No nothing from uh..." He pulled one out. "Ah! Ah! Here it is!"

I took it. "Thanks..." I went to give it to my dragon, which I had to summon whilst they wasn't looking. I stood there for a bit. I gave Rocky his liver and toads. Without saying a single word. This was to weird for me. Oh geez, this was bad. I just realized. I went to quickly find Jay. He found me instead.

"Cole! Cole! This is bad!" He waved his arms about.

"You realized it too?!" I raised my voice.

"SHhh...Shhh..." Jay hushed me.

"I'm not hypnotized!" I exclaimed.

Jay nodded. "Which means..."

"This timeline is different. It's because by instinct I knew not to look." I shook my head. "Oh no. No. No. No."

"What is this going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. We might of changed something in the furture!" I was panicking. "Oh god. No no no no no!" I began pacing. "JAY! HOW CAN YOU NOT BE PANICKED!?"

"Cole. Sh..." He tried to hush me. I wouldn't take that.

"NO! THIS IS BAD!" I yelled.

Jay shook his head. "Shh. Cole. Shhhh!" He waved his arms about. Jay put his hand over my mouth. I frowned at him.

"Cole, it'll be fine. We have the upper hand. They won't know. So we can get this over and done with." Jay said. He went to remove his hand but didn't. "Now. What happened last time? You were hypnotized right?" I nodded. Since when did I become the one to freak out! "So...they knew when we were coming?" I nodded again.

"So...can't we tell the others were they are now? Get this over and done with?" He removed his hand. That might be a good idea!

"We could!" I felt a little calmer. "Unfortunately...what if it changed the timeline?"

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be food fighting right now?" Jay said.

Oh crap. We both ran into the monastery, and into the dinning room. We wasn't to late. Nya was laughing at Zane. Kai was explaining how he shouldn't be wearing a pink apron.

I sat besides Kai.

"Perhaps we don't have the same sense of humor?" Zane asked as he tilted his head.

I just picked up a plate and shoved it into Kai's face, without saying a word.

We all laughed, except for Zane. I was preparing myself for a bowl of gunk. Which instantly came to me. Everyone laughed again, Jay stared throwing food. As did the others, I joined in. Still feeling bad for Zane. This went on for a little until it was time to sleep...

Yet again. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't hypnotized. I wasn't feeling right. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Jay looked over at me for a second, and gave me a reassuring smile. Why do I have a feeling he knows something I don't?

I'll ask him later...for now, I'm going to bed...

* * *

 _(A/n: Hey Hey! I hope you're liking this so far. The next chapter will be out soon as well!)_


	3. Chapter 3: What did you do?

_Ninjago: A Jump Back Into Time._

* * *

 _Jay POV._

"Cole. Psst. Hey wake up!" I shook Cole violently. He wouldn't wake up. "Hey!"

He snaps his eyes open and looks at me, he was annoyed clearly. He sits up and stares at me.

"Okay. Listen." I said. "Today is when Zane tell us where those damn snakes are." I nodded. "What do we do? We're supposed to fight you remember?"

Cole sighs. "I know. I don't know what to do though. Ugh...I shouldn't of looked away!" Cole growled.

"Well, either way...you could pretend." I said.

"I don't exactly remember what I did." Cole admitted.

I sighed. "Oh dude. I don't know! I don't know!" I felt panicked. "This is the only time we can talk."

"Then why are you shouting...?" Cole whispered.

I looked around at the other two they were still asleep. "Right. Sorry." I whispered. "I don't want you to go force yourself to get hypnotized..."

Cole sighed. "It's the only way! I can't pretend I don't remember what I did."

"I do." I admitted. "Here, I wrote it down." I handed him a piece of paper.

"You could of said that earlier." He took it and read it. He was surprised. "I did that?"

I nodded. It felt weird him knowing he did that.

"Jay. Are you sure this won't effect much?" Cole asked.

I nodded. "It shouldn't, maybe."I looked over at a clock, 6am. Oh god. "I'm going to pretend I'm asleep now." I jumped back into my bed.

I watched Cole for a little, he was staring at the paper. He then looked at me and shook his head. I smiled and just closed my eyes.

* * *

Right now we were running after Zane, he was showing us where Lloyd's tree house was.

"I don't even think Zane know where he's going!" Kai said through pants.

We stopped after a little while.

"Uh, tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret headquarters?2 Kai said as he gestured with his hands.

Zane looked around a little. "I followed a bird."

"Why did you follow a bird?" I asked in a mocking tone. I keep telling myself it's just because I don't want to change the timeline more than we probably already have.

Zane looked at me. "Because it danced." He said.

"Oh. Okay." I said with a small grin behind my mask. "Was it a cuckoo bird?" I asked making a spinning motion with my finger besides my head. Everyone laughed, except for Zane.

"Of course not!" Zane said, in his monotone. "Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests." He said as if he was reading from a dictionary.

Zane ran off. I just shrugged and looked at the others, they did the same back. We followed him of course.

After a few more seconds we made it in front of Lloyd's stupid tree house. Where I was pushed by Cole! Which would happen again today! If Cole memorised the thing I gave him. Which I'm sure he did.

"Watch it!" Lloyd's echo filled the trees.

We stared up at the tree house being built. "No, Bigger!" Lloyd yelled.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" He yelled again. I looked over at looked...guilty?

"It's not time for a lunch break!" Lloyd yelled again.

"Holy Cannoli. Frosty was right." Cole said, surprised.

Kai pointed up at the tree house. "We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foot hold in Ninjago!" He lowered his arm.

He frowned. "We gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational."

I looked over at Kai. I shook my head. "Whoa. Are you sure?"

"It looks like a pretty cool tree house." Which it did infact! "There's a ropes course!" Which could break and someone could die! "Oh, and a tree swing!" Wonder why that's there.

Cole nudged me. "Hey! Remember whose team you're on!" Oh really? "Alright guys. What do we do?"

Kai suddenly became smart. "It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees." I followed his pointed finger.

"Once those ties are severed, the whole thing is gonna fall like a house of cards!"

Yup, along with Kai, Zane Cole and I!

Zane will be asking a stupid question now. "But why would one make a house of cards?" I dunno! For fun?!

"Such construction would be careless!"

I glanced over at Cole, he still looked guilty. What was he planning?

Kai sighed. "Oh, brother."

Cole looked straight at me. "Travel in shadows, boys!" He did a front flip off of the mountain. The way he looked at me...what?

We all followed. I didn't like the way he looked at me! Why did he look at me like that?!

Me and Zane ran up a tree, well more like climbed one.

As I landed on a branch it began to wobble, I was so close to falling off. Zane got me. "Gotcha!"

He dragged me up. I ran down a long line of vine and front flipped onto the roof of this AWESOME Treehouse.

We all looked in through the top. Lloyd was chuckling. He raised his arms up. "It's almost finished."

"Soon, my fortress will be complete!" He said. "You!" He raised his voice. A snake turned to him.

"Huh?"

He pointed to a sign and walked towards a lever. "Hold up that sign for me!"

The snake quickly grabbed the sign. Lloyd pulled a lever.

The snake chuckled, and then fell down a trap door screaming.

Lloyd yelled. "BOOBY TRAP!"

I heard the snake hit literally everything on his way down. Ouch.

We all ran to the very top of the roof. I jumped onto one of the trees, which had small platforms. I stood by the rope.

"Ninjaaaaaa! GO!" I used my Spinjitzu it broke one of the lines. I came out from my electrified tornado. I watched the building tilt. Many snakes screamed and fell off.

Zane did the same as me, on the other rope. I looked over at Cole. He was rubbing his head. What exactly did he do? Why was he acting so weird.

More snakes fell and screamed as the building tilted again.

"I SAID NO NINJA, ATTACK!" Lloyd screamed.

I kept staring at Cole. He looked nervous?

"Cole!" Kai yelled at Cole. "Wait till we're off the tree house, then cut the line!"

Cole nodded in agreement. I just stared at him.

"You!" I suddenly heard. This is were he pretends!

"You will obey my every command!" The snake yelled.

Cole turned his head towards the snake. He began to sway, he was good at this. "I will obey your every command..." Cole said. Can't believe I didn't really noticed that before. I jumped down besides Kai.

"Where's Cole?" I ask acting like I didn't know. Kai pointed up at Cole.

"This whole place is coming down!" Kai said, as we wobbled about.

Cole jump in front of us and grunted.

Wait a second..

"No one goes anywhere, until you deal with me." He said.

Hold on..

He took a step forwards and pointed his scythe at us. He eyes were red, and they were swirling. NO! Did he?!

We all took steps back. No way. How did he?

Cole keeps walking towards us.

He got himself hypnotized. Didn't he?

"What's gotten into him?" Kai asked.

"He's under their control!" Zane said. I couldn't believe he...he actually. HOW did he do that?

"Y-yeah well! He b-better snap outta it quick, because this whole p-place looks like it's about to go down!" Why am I stuttering?!

Cole just took more steps towards us. No no. There was no way, I was living through this again! I can't change anything here though. The future will change! UGH! What is GOING on?!

We kept taking steps back. "Okay, now come on." I said. "Friends don't hit friends..." It hurt so much to say that. All we've been through...and I have to see this again.

Cole kicked me in the face. "Gah!" I rubbed my cheek. "Ahhh..Okay, uh, I'm gonna ignore that!"

Cole did the sort of combo to himself, threatening us. It made me cringe! Uggggh! Noooo!

Kai dodged a punch. "Ugh! What are we supposed to do?" Kai asked, taking a step back. "If I use my sword, this place will go up in flames fast than a tinderbox!"

Zane dodged Cole's scythe, I couldn't help but stare. "Isn't the antivenin in the staff?" Zane asked. Yes it is...

"Yeah, but the staff is back...in the Monastery!" I said.

Kai then got kicked off of the tree house. "WHOA!"

Zane caught him and swung him back up. "Jay! Use your lightning." Kai flipped up besides me. "Try shock him out of his trance!"

I nodded, "Oh...sorry Cole. This hurting me a lot more than it's going to hurt you!" I didn't say that last time...I know that for a fact. I then swung my weapon in a circle, it made a charging sound.

I shoved my weapon forward and an electricity ball hit Cole and knocked him back. I'm so confused. How did he get himself hypnotized?!

Cole sits up and opens his eyes, they were still red and glowing. I shook my head I couldn't watch anymore.

Cole runs up to me and punched me off of the tree house. I grabbed onto a vine as the others scream my name.

I swing round and land safely back onto the falling tree house. I didn't bother saying anything.

This is the part where Cole becomes un-hypnotized. I remember that. I hear Kai yell.

"No, Cole DON'T!"

I run up besides them both, to see Cole lower his weapon. Soft music came from a flute. I knew that anywhere. I block out all sounds and focus on getting on the upcoming dragon.

Cole jumped onto the back of the dragon. We wobbled about as the tree house fell further.

The dragon flew beside us and we all jumped on. This is the part where we find our old home destroyed.

I watched the tree house stumble into bits. I block out more sounds and look up at Cole who was clearly trying to avoid me.

...What exactly did you do?


	4. Chapter 4: Just peachy

_Ninjago: A Jump Back Into Time._

* * *

 _Cole's POV_

Jay is going to hate me so much...

We pulled up to the burnt down Monastery. "We're too late! Our home!" Kai said from behind me.

Our dragons roared with fear. I could feel Jay staring at me. He's going to hate me!

"Rocky..." I mumbled. I jump from the dragon as soon as it landed, I was glad I left quickly. I let the dragons free and avoided eye contact.

I ran back towards the others. We all looked at our old home in shock. That feeling of the first time it happened rushed over me.

We all pulled down our hoods, as the fire raged. "Our home..." Kai mumbled.

Zane's dragon flew over head. "Shard! Put this out!"

The light blue dragon roared as it took out the flames with it's icy breath. Jay looked at me with an angry look.

I looked away, and stroked my dragons nose after it nudged me,ignoring everyone.

I hated this feeling. I hated it so much. It was making me feel sick.

Kai let out a sigh, we all turned to him.

"If you hadn't followed that SILLY bird, none of this would've happened!" Kai yelled at Zane. The nindroid took a small step back. This is where the feeling came from, having to here those words...

I shook my head. Even worse. When I tell Jay...what happened.

"Kai..." Sensei scolded Kai.

Jay frowned. He was clearly annoyed, not just AT me. Even though he knew this happened. "No! Sensei he's right!" Jay walked towards Zane. Jay poked Zane in the chest. "Because of you! My high score has been deleted!"

High score? Oh..right. His video games got burnt. I forgot about that.

Zane looked down. "T-This is a teaching moment." Zane looked back up. "We must learn from this."

I shook my head. This hurt. This really hurt. I couldn't do it. I can't do it. Not again. I let out a deep breath and walked towards Zane and acted mad. "A teaching moment? What's wrong with you?" I'm so sorry Zane. " Don't you get it? Everything's gone!" Zane raised his eyebrows at me when I raised my voice.

"ENOUGH!" Wu yelled. We all face Wu. Another speech, just great. Not like JAY is going to give me one when he next catches me alone. "We are all at fault." Wu said.

"Zane is your brother." Indeed he is, and a hero at that...

"Apologize at once." Wu demands.

I quickly jumped onto doing that. "I'm sorry Zane! I-" I stopped. He left.

"Zane?" Jay looked around.

We all looked around. Confused. Well...me and Jay wasn't. Kai was.

Kai walked over to Wu to talk to him. Jay quickly dragged me away.

"What did you do? How did you do that?"

"D-do what?" I asked acting dumb.

Jay leaned in close to me. "How did you hypnotize yourself?"

"..." I couldn't tell him he'll be mad.

"Answer me Cole!" He raised his voice.

I looked away from him. "You're not going to like this..."

Jay growled.

"Last night, before you gave me that paper..." I sighed. "I-I found a portal..."

"WHAT?!" Jay yelled.

I covered his mouth. "Shhh."

Jay frowned, I stared at him. "I-I was sucked into it...and all of the sudden...I was back at Jamanakai Village. I kicked a snake in the face and retrieved the staff."

Jay frowned even more.

"I then got hypnotized." I sighed. I removed my hand from his mouth. Jay let out a raged breath.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "YOU FOUND ANOTHER PORTAL! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" He yelled even more.

"Jay please..." I tried to hush him.

"WE COULD BE AT HOME RIGHT NOW! HOME! WITH THE OTHERS! THEY COULD BE DEAD COLE! DEAD!" He raised his voice even higher. The others could probably hear him.

"J-Jay. Stop. Shut up!" I said quickly.

He shook his head violently. "NO COLE! THEY COULD BE DEAD!"

Jay needed to calm down. "Jay please shut up."

Jay growled at me.

"Either way! It didn't send me home! It brought me back!" I said quickly.

Jay twitched. "I. Don't. Care."

"J-Jay. Calm down." I said.

"How did you get back here?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"After I was hypnotized I fell through another portal...and another me went flying past me in that portal." I admitted.

Jay went to hit me but stopped. "Oh! I am SO mad at you! We COULD of gone HOME. I MISS HOME!" He yelled.

"J-Jay..please." I said trying to calm him down.

"YOU don't understand! I'm scared Cole! I don't know what's happening!" Jay said waving his arms about.

...

"I'm terrified. We could change so many things because of our actions. Don't you get that?" Jay asked lowering his head.

"I-I get that...Jay. I'm scared too." I admitted.

Jay shook his head. "Cole! You don't get it! You went through a portal without me!"

"I'm back now, and I fixed the timeline." I said.

"NO. No you didn't!" Jay yelled.

"..." I tilted my head.

"That means! That the OLD you did what YOU just did!" He growled.

"...Jay..."

"No! Don't talk to me! Leave me ALONE!" He stormed off.

It hurt when he did that. I watched in silence. I heard a creepy laugh behind me. I quickly turned on my heels...but nobody was there. Huh?

Oh geez. I pissed off Jay. Oh god.

* * *

"Uh, W-What are we eating again?" Kai said as he shivered with a stick of...food? Over a fire place we had set up not long ago.

"Mug newt..." I said slowly. I took a small bite. "Not bad...for something that lives underground."

"What?!" Jay raised his voice and threw his away. "Aah! Ugh!" Jay threw a rock into a tin can. "Yeah! A new h-high s-s-s-score!"

"Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have!" Sensei spoke up.

"What do we have?" I asked. I have nothing right now. "Our home is gone..."

"You know?" Kai spoke. I looked over at him. "I don't miss our home, what I really miss is Zane." Don't ever say that to your fangirls back at my timeline Kai...

"Yeah. I miss Zane." Jay said sadly. I sighed to myself.

"Zane?" Nya said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, Zane!" Jay said back in response. "You know, the white ninja? The smart, strange one?"

"No!" Nya shook her head a little. "Zane!" She pointed.

"Zane!" We all rejoiced.

We all walked over to him smiles on our faces.

"Oh, Zane! We're so sorry for everything we've said!" Jay quickly said. "We're a team! And that means we're all responsible!" Jay then smiled.

"You don't need to apologize to me." Zane said.

"But...what about all those awful things we said?" Kai questioned. "Isn't that why you left?"

"Of course not." Zane shook his head. "I saw the falcon again and I followed him."

We all smiled at Zane as he looked at us. Yeah. He followed the falcon, and we got the bounty. The one that got blown up into tiny pieces in my timeline. Yay...

"That's our Zane.." I said, but it really isn't...

We all came in for a hug, "We're happy to have you back." Nya said as we backed away.

"Why?" Is it my turn to make dinner?" Zane asked.

We all laughed.

"Yes, Zane." Sensei smiled. "We would love for you too make dinner." Yeah.. Yeah we would. I miss MY Zane's dinner. UGH This time thing is getting into my head. My argument with Jay is getting into my head!

"But I already made it." Zane said with a shrug. "Come, I want to show you what I have found!" Zane turned around. We followed in silence. "I think you'll all be pleased."

After a long while of walking we were presented...the bounty. The good ol' bounty.

Zane explained how he felt a weird connection with the falcon.

"Our new home." Zane pointed to the bounty. We all gasped. Of course...I had to force mine, I wasn't feeling very..."happy."

"Do I smell pie?" Jay asked.

"Cobbler berry." Zane said with a smile. "Oh! And I made myrtle berry and apple and-"

We all smiled and made various of happy noises.

We all cheered and ran towards the bounty arms up in the air. Of course mine were yet again forced. Yup...I knew I should of lied.

I knew it. Now I've annoyed Jay. And he won't talk to me. Ain't that just peachy?


	5. Chapter 5: Can't do this anymore

_Ninjago: A Jump Back Into Time._

 _( A/n: This has feels...)_

* * *

 _Jay POV._

Oh, how I love living my life again! It's SOOOO great! AHA!

No. No it's NOT. It's hurting me! I can't deal with it! How does Cole do this?! Just pulling a straight face. NO emotion has come from him after we argued.

Ugh. I really should go apologize to him...NAH what am I on about?

He didn't tell me about the portal when we spoke. Why was there so many?

...Ugh. Whatever. This is stupid. I hate this. I'm slowly loosing my mind. Living at this old dusty bounty...and not the one back at home. The one that exploded after...

...

...

...

What is wrong with me?

It's bad enough that I have to unlock my full potential AGAIN. Problem is...I can't. Once unlocked you can't just UNLOCK it again. How does that even work? This is stupid. Dumb.

Nope.

I give up.

End my life.

I refuse to sit here for the rest of my life...going back through my life.

No.

No.

No.

NOPE!

...ugh, what am I on about? I miss talking to Cole. MY COLE. The one that was a ghost, had emotions...I mean...the Cole with me now is that same...kinda..

He is from my timeline after all. I sit up. Today was just a day that we could relax. I suppose. No one had come or said anything to me. I ditched training. I need this time alone. I pulled my knees up to my chest. Honestly, I don't know anymore. I can't keep pretending I don't know these guys. It's hurting. I just wanna go home...I miss everyone. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Jay?"

I recognized that voice. I opened my eyes and turned to my left. Cole. Of course. He kept a straight face.

"Jay. You okay?" He asked, in a monotone.

"No." I couldn't lie at this time.

"..." Cole wiped the concern off of his face. "What's up?"

Why is he hiding his emotions? What's wrong with him?

"I'm just scared." I admitted. "And...I miss everyone." I said. Cole's facially expression changed the slightest. He looked away from me. He wasn't acting right. It was weird.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling my guilt running up my spine. I shouldn't of yelled at him.

He looked at me again. "I'm fine."

I could tell by his tone he was lying. I climbed off of my bed. I took a step towards him, and then he took a step back. Was he...scared of me? No way...

"Hey? Cole...?" I called out.

His expression changed to a..slightly shocked look. He stared at me...in..fear?

I took another small step. There was no way. I only yelled at him...

He took another step back, I swear he flashed green for a second. What?

"Hey...? Why are you walking away like that?" I asked him.

He shook his head at me and took another step back. I looked at him up and down. His right leg was...fading? His light green glow slowly faded back. I look straight up at him. He was...a ghost again? He was fading away slowly.

"C-Cole?" This was freaking me out. "Hey! Snap outta it!"

He was just staring at me, in fear. What did I do? I only yelled...right?

Cole's breathing increased in speed when I took another step. I stopped.

He looked away from me clenching his eyes and fists shut. "I-I'm sorry!" He blurted.

...Why is he apologizing? He shouldn't be. I should...be...

"Don't...be." I mumbled.

"N-No Jay! I should be! I went through a portal without you! When I was hypnotized I-I hurt you! I hurt you! I-I..." Cole shook his head, he was shaking.

What was going on? What...? I'm so confused...I don't understand...why is he acting like this.

My heart started gunning, I watched in silence as he shook violently and clenched his fists tighter. I've never seen him like this before... I couldn't bring myself to say a word.

Cole opened his eyes, and...t-tears...rolled down his light green cheeks. He was fading because he was...afraid?

I took a step towards him. "C-Cole...?"

He looked at me, straight in the eyes. I didn't know what to say to him. "...I-I." What is it I need to say?

"I'm Sorry...for yelling at you. I over reacted..." I said. That's what he needed to hear right?

Cole shook his head.

This wasn't right. Why is he acting like this. His hands slowly started to get back their color.

"Cole...?" I called out his name.

He looked up at me, and wiped away tears. This wasn't normal for him. He slowly faded back to his normal color...so...when he's like this...he becomes a ghost? Hm...

I shouldn't be thinking about that. This is about Cole right now.

"You okay?" I asked walking towards him.

He just let out a small whimper. More tears fell from his eyes. I can't look at this anymore. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.

Cole kept trying to wipe away his tears but, they kept falling. Why am I just staring?

He sniffed. "I'm s-s-sorry! I'm sixteen and I'm crying in front of someone I know..."

...

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you...O-or to make you yell. I'm j-just scared. I-I'm terrified. T-They could all be dead...dead...dead..." He repeated dead three times...

"Dead Jay..." He sniffed and wiped more tears.

I couldn't help but let my mouth drop slightly. My stomach began to hurt. My guilt was building up.

"...Gah.." Cole let out another whimper. "..."

What am I doing...? I reached out and pulled Cole in for a hug. He jumped a little, but I didn't care...

His small cries turned into sobs, he hugged me back tightly. He was terrified...I could just tell. This was so weird for Cole. He never normally acted like this...

"Cole...listen to me." He needs comfort...

He whimpered in response.

"...We'll get back home...we just need to stick together...no matter what? We're a team." I said calmly.

Cole just sobbed even more.

"...The others are alive...they are fine." I said reassuringly.

He calmed down a little, his breathing slowed down. I hugged Cole tighter not wanting to let go. He was the only thing I knew. The other Kai...the other Zane...they weren't OUR ones. They were different...not the same.

If...I didn't go after Cole...I wonder what would of happened?

* * *

 _Cole POV._

...I can't. All this pain. Going through everything again.

Parts of my story that I don't want to go back to. I don't want to re read a book I haven't finished yet. My life isn't over! Why do I have to start again!?

No. This isn't fair! It's not fair on me! It's not fair on Jay!

...

...

Jay hugged me even tighter, so I did it back. He mumbled something...I couldn't hear it over my own sobs.

"W-What was that?" I asked, trying to hold back everything.

"...It's all going to be okay..." He said. "You got me."

I instantly went silent. After arguing...he just says all these nice things...here's the worse thing I don't want to re live...

 _All the moments when me and Jay fought._

I couldn't do all that again. We've gotten so close after all these years, he's the only person I open up too...and he only opens up to me...

He pulls away, and puts both of his hands on my shoulders.

"I-I noticed something..." He said quietly.

"...Yeah?"

"When you started...getting...upset...you became a ghost again..." Jay mumbled.

Huh? What does he mean? "I became a ghost again?" I questioned.

He nodded.

I sighed. "Guess I'm not fully healed..."

Jay frowned. "Don't pull that stunt ever again."

I just stared... what?

"It made me hurt..." Jay said. Is that even english Jay?

"...I mean...It hurt me." Jay corrected himself.

It...

hurt...

him...?

"I-I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized.

He shook his head, and gave me a small sad smile. "Cole...if were being honest here..."

I nodded.

"I was-"

A door slammed open. Jay quickly turned around removing his hands from my shoulders.

Kai stood by the door.

I stared at him. Jay took a small step back.

"Alright...what's the catch?" He said with a frown.

I looked at Jay, and he looked at me.

"C-Catch?" Jay stuttered.

"I heard ALL of that..." Kai leaned against the door frame.

That made my heart drop.

"..."

"..."

It was just silence.

"You'll get back _home_? The _others_ are alive?" Kai made quotation marks in the air. "Explain...now."

I sighed. Great...

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Jay, he nodded at me.

"Fine. We'll tell you..." Jay mumbled.

...

We can't...what is he doing? Idiot...


	6. Chapter 6: Told him

_Ninjago: A Jump Back Into Time._

 _(A/n: Are you guys enjoying this so far? XD Please say if so! Thank you for all the kind comments! Love you all! Sorry about the long wait, I got caught up in reading other peoples stories...and homework...*cough* I was totally doing my homework and not writing this. )_

* * *

 _Cole's POV._

Explain?

Okay.

How would you explain? Not like Jay's going to go, 'Oh! So basically we ARE Cole and Jay from the FUTURE! We got sent here by a portal thingy in the FUTURE! It was destroying Ninjago, AND EVERYTHING! Cole ran through trying to save everyone and I went after HIM!'

I wouldn't believe that if it slapped me in the face. Ugh.

"SO! Basically!" Jay started. I swear down if he even dares... "We ARE Cole and Jay from the FUTURE! We got sent here by a portal thingy in the FUTURE! It was destroying Ninjago, AND EVERYTHING! Cole ran through trying to save everyone and I went after HIM!"

I actually want to kill myself now. Kai crossed his arms.

"Likely story!"

Knew it. Kai took a step towards us both.

"Who are you two?" He asked.

"Kai. You gotta believe us! It's Me! Jay! And that's Cole! We're from the future! Come on!" Jay pleaded.

"That's impossible!" Kai waves his arms about. "There is NO way you two are from the future!" Kai almost yelled. I took a step back. I wasn't ready for this. No. No. This is going to change the future. No..

No...

No...It's not going to be the same.

My ears started to ring...

Kai's going to change. He won't be the same. He won't be the same...he won't be the same... no..no...no...

This can't be happening. This CAN'T be happening.

My heart started gunning. No. NO.

"UGH! WHY CAN'T THIS BE A FUCKING DREAM!?" I yelled from the top of my lungs, which made both Jay and Kai to look at me.

"H-Hey...Cole ca-"

"NO!" I cut Jay off.

"I wanna go home! I DON'T WANNA RE-LIVE MY LIFE! NOT AGAIN! I REFUSE TO DO IT! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" My head started to pound, I was struggling to breathe.

Kai's mouth dropped. My eyes started to sting.

Jay shook his head. "Hey. Cole. Stay with me buddy okay?" He put his hands on my shoulders. His voice became static to me.

...Is the timeline going to affect how Kai see's us? Will he even be a ninja anymore? Will he even TRUST us?

Will we be as close? ...No...probably not.

"Cole!"

I snapped outta my daze. "..."

"Cole please, you're fading again."

I looked down at my hands...he was right. I clenched my eyes shut.

I then opened them again. Kai's mouth was dropped wide open.

"...You're a ghost?" Kai said.

I shook my head. "..."

Kai took a step back. "You two aren't real."

"We are!" Jay quickly said. "We're from the future Kai!"

Kai growled. "NO! Stop Lying!"

I can't take this anymore. I wanna go back. Please. Please. Please.. PLEASE!

I CAN'T Stay here. No! More! PLEASE!

"Kai!" I raised my voice. "You gotta believe us! PLEASE! The fate of future Ninjago! Rests in our hands! We become heroes! Kai Smith! Please!"

"H-How did you know my second name?" Kai asked.

"We're from the future! Please Kai..." My voice started to crack. "Y-You gotta.." I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Cole? Hey?"

My vision went blurry. Then it went black.

* * *

 _Jay POV._

Are you kidding me?! Cole just passed out. He's just lying on the floor...and I'm just staring down at him. He's slowly fading back to his color.

Kai walked beside me.

"...How did he know me second name?" He asked

"We told you, we're from the future." I repeated.

He frowned. He still doesn't believe us. Of course. God damn it. Telling Kai this has probably ruined the Kai in MY time. Ughh...god.

Kai sighed. "...Fine."

I looked over at him. "Y-You believe us?"

"No. I don't. Listen though. I got my eyes on you two." And with that, Kai left the room slamming the door behind him.

I knelt down next to Cole. Did he pass out from a panic attack? What's wrong with him? Is all this getting to his head...?

"Cole.." I shook him.

He didn't budge.

...

IS HE DEAD?!

I put my ear to his chest. Okay no...

No he's not.

I pull away. Damn...

"Cole." I shook his again. "Hey. Buddy Wake up...?"

He didn't move at all. He's probably weighs a ton too...

Maybe...

I slid my arm under his head, and my other under his legs.

Nevermind...he's really light actually. Huh...

I put him on his bed. Well..his old one.

This isn't normal...I'm worried sick now. I wonder...what's going on at home?

* * *

 _Lloyd's POV_

That...portal...just...

A-Are you kidding me? No way. It...

"Lloyd! Stop watching it! Come on!" Kai yelled as he tugged on my arm.

"Cole and Jay..." I mumbled.

"What ever! Who cares?! They don't! They're just liars!" Kai said.

What.

Did.

He.

Just.

Say?

"Excuse me?" I turned to him. "Did you really just say that?"

"What? They can jump in and out of time! So what!?" Kai said tugging my arm even more.

This wasn't like Kai. No. No it wasn't.

"Cole and Jay are your brothers! You can't say that! They could be DEAD!" I yelled.

Kai scoffed.

SCOFFED.

What the actual..heck is going on?

"Lloyd!" Zane called.

I turned to him.

"...That's not Kai." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Jay and Cole must of done something in that portal." Zane said.

What? They're alive?

"Kai would never say that." Zane nodded.

He's right..."You're right."

That means they ARE alive.

"Okay! Everyone! Run towards the boats!" I yelled. Zane started evacuating people. As did Kai.

I stared at the portal. "...Cole...Jay where ever you are. Good luck." We couldn't go through. We've tried. It just shoots us away again...

This...is really strange. I've never seen anything like it.

"Lloyd!" Someone shook me. Kai. Of course.

"Let's go." He said. "Forget them."

I frowned. I then sighed. "...Yeah..." I couldn't argue with him now.

As me and Kai ran out I took one last look at the portal. I slammed the large door shut, and carried on running.

.

..

...

...

...This isn't fair.

This isn't real.

This is all a dream.

Just a nightmare...

Just some stupid fantasy!

It's just a prank!

...Right? They're not gone...forever? Right...?

Kai's not going to be like this forever either right? Oh please for the sake of everyone's sanity...

 ** _Come back..._**

* * *

 _Jay's POV._

Ah Shit.

Cole still hasn't woke up. I'm just sitting by his bed. Waiting. He shuffles around every now and then, but I really need to speak to him. I'm worried sick..

...

How do we fix...this?

What do we do now? Kai knows...

Which means he'll change..

Unless...we gain his trust!

Yes! That's it! If we gain his trust, he'll be like OUR Kai. The hot headed, idiot that tries to strangle me when I piss him off. Yeah, that one.

Huh...now that I think of it. How did we gain Kai's trust?

Hm...I'll ask Cole later. Not that he'll talk to me. I've probably annoyed him. I did say we'll tell Kai, I forgot the fact that he wasn't OUR time Kai.

I really miss the others.

Heh...I'm sure they miss us too...maybe...

What am I on about? Of course they do! Maybe...

I'm letting this get to my head again...

...Cole passed out earlier...and he keeps changing. He goes from human, to ghost...

How does that even work?

...

The stress must be making him like this.

Maybe it's my fault...

It's my fault.

Yup.

My fault. I glanced over at Cole. He's still...asleep.

"..." I felt like saying something, I mean he can't hear me right?

"...I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I've probably caused all this stress..." What am I saying? "...You're just as scared as I am, but I'm too busy thinking about myself...which made me say stupid things...and act like an idiot." I need to shut up..."I'm sorry Cole. I didn't want this to happen..." I closed my big mouth, before I said anything else.

This is stupid. Why? Why out of all people did HE run into the portal. Why? What drove him to do that? ...He wasn't the only one looking at it. He...must of seen something...o-or maybe he felt like...because he was a ghost at the time...that he could stop it...

Our elemental powers opened it anyway. Curse the villains of Ninjago City. Why can't we all live in peace? Cole needs to wake up now...I'm starting to feel really tired...I don't wanna fall asleep on this blasted chair next to him. My back will kill me for days...

Ugh...maybe resting my eyes won't hurt a little...I mean, we ain't heading out to find any Serpentine or to find Lloyd. Yeah, a little nap won't hurt me.

"...Jay?"

Never fucking mind then!

Cole had woke up, he was facing me. His head turned towards me, but his body laying still.

"Hey." I said shuffling on the chair towards him.

He sat up slowly, and rubbed his head. "Mph..."

"You okay?" I asked. Honestly I was worried sick...ugh.

He shook his head. "..No...what happened?"

"...?"

What happened?

"You...passed out." I mumbled.

He stared at me confused.

"No. No I didn't." He said shaking his head.

"You did." I nodded.

He just stared at me, before raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "...Never mind."

He nodded. "O-Okay."

He looked really confused, and lost. His yellow eyes just stared at me. He looked innocent...and cute?

Wait no. I didn't...uhm...

"Jay?" Cole started to play with his nails, he was nervous.

"Hm?" I hummed.

"U-Uh...C-Can we go home now?" He asked.

"Cole..." I sighed. "You know we can't, not until we fix what I did."

"...O-Okay..." He mumbled.

...He was acting weird again. I think someone is in need of a little laugh.

"Hey. Cole?" I called to him.

He looked up at me, and nodded.

"Do you remember that time we was stuck in that crusher thing?" I asked him.

He chuckled a little. "Y-Yeah."

"When we kept breathing in each others faces, and fighting?" I asked.

He laughed a little. "Yeah. I remember that."

"Guess what?" I asked him.

"What?" Cole answered tilting his head.

"Heheheh." I chuckled. "I won that."

Cole frowned. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did toooooooooo!" I hummed, and poked his nose.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

It went silent for a moment, and we both just laughed.

Cole carried on for a little bit.

Heheh...

"You should smile more." What the hell am I saying?

Cole stopped laughing. "H-Huh?"

"You should smile more. It's beautiful." I said. What the FUCK Jay? What am I doing?

Cole put one of his hands to his chest, clearly in shock. His mouth was gaped open a little. He then blushed lightly.

Why did I say that?

I just smiled at him.

He chuckled shyly. "Thanks Jay." He smiled.

I just grinned at him, we stared at each other. It felt like forever.

He then giggled. What so funny now?

"What's funny?" I asked.

He leaned towards me. What is he doing?

"I just noticed." Cole said.

"Huh?"

"You have freckles." He giggled and leaned away.

"..." I hate him.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my freckles!"

He giggled again. "Sorry. Sorry."

"Meanie!" I sounded like a three year old.

"I'm going to call you freckles from now on!" He said.

No you're not.

"Nooo!" I whined. Little baka!

"Yes." He grinned.

"I hate you." I said.

He just smiled. "I love you too!" He yawned.

...Those words made me smile. What the fu- ...hell? I need to chill. CALM DOWN!

GAH!

"O-Okay. Well. Anyways." I said changing the subject. "H-How do we fix what I've do-"

"Don't." Cole said.

"What?"

"It's fine. We just have to gain his trust." He said with a sad smile. "That's all.."

He has a point, plus I did say that earlier...

I nodded. "Yeah...his trust."

Oh shit. I have to ask how we did that.

"How did we do that?" I asked.

He just shrugged. "I-I dunno."

Useful. Very helpful. Such help. Wow. Thanks.

I stared at him a little. He seemed calmer. Good. I cheered him up a little too. I chuckled a little. Cole just smiled at me.

"Hey...we should actually try talk to Kai when he's calmer." Cole mumbled.

I nodded slightly.

He stared at me for a little before shaking his head, and getting up. "I'm going to grab something to eat."

I nodded and watched him walk out.

Was he really grabbing something to eat?

...I'm going to follow him. Just in case...I mean...actually no. I have to trust Cole. It's the only way. Right?

...

No. Okay. I'm following him. Let's see if he's lying or not.


	7. Chapter 7: We got Lloyd!

_Ninjago: A Jump Back Into Time._

 _(A/N: Hello everyone! I would just like to say THANK YOU so much. Every review that I read literally brings light to my day! Thanks for your kindness. Thank you! :) Im so surprised that no one has given me hate or anything..I just Jinxed that. Oh well! Thank you again! Thank you so much!)_

* * *

 _Cole's POV.  
_

Today has been hell for me. I feel sick. My head hurts, so ya know...food. Yum.

I want cake, but of course.

Of course.

THERE IS NONE!

Who just WHO doesn't keep cake? WHO? WHY?

This day sucks.

So instead I guess nothing will do. I'll just wait until dinner. I mean. Yeah. Dinner. I hope I'm not cooking. I really don't want to. Can't be bothered.

"Afternoon Cole."

"Oh. Afternoon Zane."

Zane smiled at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh. I'm fine why?" I asked.

"Kai told me you had passed out." ...Kai told him that?

"O-Oh. Kai told you that?" I felt nervous. He nodded.

"Yes. He did. I was actually coming to check on you. You're okay which is good." He smiled.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you." I smiled a little.

Zane then looked to his left. "...Kai seemed annoyed. What happened?"

Oh shit. "Nothing happened Zane. We just had a bit of a laugh is all."

He nodded. "Alright. Well I'm glad you are okay. Please take it easy brother."

Brother...heh. I miss hearing that. I smiled. "I will. You too Zane."

He smiled at me and walked off.

I miss my Zane...ah..

I should go speak to Kai and apologize to him. I must of freaked him out...with my freak out. Heh.

Where would he be? Oh. Letting out his anger? Yes. Letting out his anger by training? Yes.

As I walked out onto the deck of the bounty, Kai just completely annihilated a training dummy.

He stood still. He knows I'm here.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Great. He's still in a bad mood. "Well..."

He turned to me. "Have you come to confuse me even more?"

I shook my head. He walked towards me.

"What is it then?" He crossed his arms.

I felt really nervous, I started playing with my nails. I looked at him. "I-I just want to...apologize."

He looked at little shocked. "Apologize...?"

I nodded, and looked back down. "F-For earlier. I was just really panicked. I mean...I know you don't believe me..uh..us."

I wasn't looking at him so I couldn't see what he was doing. He stayed silent so I carried on. "...B-but I..." I looked back up at him. "I hope that...you understand that neither of us mean any harm..." I said. I swear...someone else but him is looking at me.

He looked around a little before sighing. "...Well. I'm sorry too. I guess I'm a little scared. To think that you two are from the 's kinda...impossible? Ya know..?"

I nodded a little, still feeling nervous. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry again. Actually. I went to get food, but Z-Zane told me you told him I passed out..."

Kai looked a little...concerned?

"Y-Yeah..it just...slipped out." He mumbled.

I didn't really know what to say. "Kai. I hope you learn that you can trust us..."

He stared at me.

"I really also hope that our Kai in my timeline hasn't changed too much." I mumbled to myself.

Kai still stared at me.

"...Sorry again Kai." I said. "I hope I didn't scare you."

He sighed and shook his head. "You didn't. It was more of a shocked moment."

I nodded. "I'm still sorry."

"Why are you so apologetic. This isn't like you." Kai said.

Like me?

"...Sorry."

"Stop. Stop saying sorry. It's fine. I'll learn to trust you again. I swear." He smiled at me.

I smiled back and nodded. "Don't forget Jay. He's really a nice guy." I chuckled a little. "He freaks out a lot, but I look up to him." Did I really just say that?

Kai stared at me for little before a big grin appeared on his face. What the hell?

"Oh. I see what's going on here." He said.

"Huh?" I swear I don't even know what he means.

"You're secret is safe with me." He grinned even more.

Secret? ...OH SHIT.

"NO! NO! I don't mean it like that!" I waved my arms about.

"Sure." Kai grinned and walked off.

I just stood there, like and idiot. I'm so dumb. He now thinks I like Jay in THAT way. Baka.

"Hey."

I jumped and almost screamed.

"Woah chill."

I turned around. "Oh. Jay."

"You look up to me huh?" He smiled a little.

I just nodded. "..."

He chuckled. "You're so cute sometimes."

...

...

...

WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

"G-G...wha-wha-whaaaaaaaat?!" I yelled.

He just laughed at me. "Oh my GOD! You've gone bright red! AHHAHAHA!" He laughed even more. His smile makes my day. Nya came running towards us.

"Guys. We got a problem!"

Great.

* * *

 _Jay's POV._

So. We found Lloyd.

Yay. SO much fun.

Kill me.

Right now, we are dangling from an Anchor. How did I get into this mess?

Me.

I came up with the idea.

Kai actually trusted me.

YAY. Friendship goals.

"Jay. I don't know about this." Kai said staring at me.

"Just hold on tight." I said back.

I made a hand gesture over at Nya. And she dropped the anchor. We all screamed, and were raised off of our feet.

The wind gushed around us, it was fucking freezing.

Finally we fell straight into a house, temple thing.

We fell through many floors.

"Shit."

"Ouch!"

"OW!"

"Ouch.."

We finally stopped.

All coughing we got off the anchor.

Cole coughed. "Okay, let's agree to never do that again."

We all nodded, and turned to our right.

Children were bounded by rope and two skeletons were just hung upside down. Heh. Classic.

Cole walked up to them and raised his scythe.

All the children gasped and screamed, and struggled. Cole cut the rope. They just calmed down.

They all ran off.

"Stay outta school, kids!" Cole joked.

Cole's attitude changed.

"Well,well,well." Cole put his left hand on his hip and looked up, holding his scythe.

"Kruncha and Nuckal." He chuckled a little. "Substitute teachers, eh?" He said. "If we cut you down...we better not catch you hanging around Ninjago again."

Muffled grunting came from both of them.

"Or. Else." Cole said, moving his scythe up a little.

With one quick swipe he cut them down.

They both ran into each other like six times. HOW DUMB CAN THEY BE? They both ran into different directions. Then the other skeleton ran into the right direction. Cole shook his head.

Kai jumped up onto the anchor making a clanking sound. "He's on the top floor. Let's get him!"

"NINJA,GO!" We all yelled. I ran off into a different direction than the others, making my way to the top floor. ELEVATORS ARE THE BEST!

I pressed the button and just waited.

The wall was covered in childish scribbles, and the elevator music was boring. I just stood there. Waiting.

I suddenly found myself humming along.

Okay...nevermind..

This music was making me tired. I should of taken that nap.

I shook my head. "Noo."

The elevator dinged and I flipped out of it, Cole was on the floor coughing. I ran to him.

"Ugh. He's got a Serpentine with him!" He coughed. He was struggling to breathe. "Watch out for booby traps!"

I looked around.

"Ahhh!" I made a girly scream. "That's one big snake!" I pointed over at it.

I followed it.

I kicked up at a trapped door, and swung my weapon around.

Of course, a pun was needed.

"Shocked to see me?" I asked swinging my weapon around. I stuck a pose, and Pythor laughed. Yes I know his name. Obviously.

He took that scroll off of Lloyd and he asked what he was doing.

"All you wanted was to make the Serpentine your slave!" Pythor yelled. He began to slither off. I just watched. For some dumb reason.

"Well sorry, my dear boy." He went invisible. "I have other plans."

Lloyd tried to run away from me as I walked towards him. Swinging my weapon in circle.

I just stood still as the bounty lowered besides the school. Yes it's a school. Calm down.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon." Sensei yelled.

What kinda name is that?

"You come here. RIGHT now!"

I picked up Lloyd. "I got him!"

"Whoa! HEY Lemme go!" He struggled in my grip.

I blocked out the sounds of the others deciding what to do with him.

Of course. If I was a parent. I would...uhm...

Electrocute them.

No.

That would kill them.

I would.

Drown them.

No that will kill them.

I don't know.

I'd...take away their COMPUTERS! Yes! HA HA! I am the best parent!

Right?

...

Obviously I am. I mean drowning children? That's the best idea. Ever.

...

I have mental issues.

* * *

(A/n: a bit more of a happier chapter! Hope you liked it.)


	8. Chapter 8: Another day over

_Ninjago: A Jump Back_ Into _Time._

* * *

 _Jay's POV._

Of course. Early in the afternoon little Lloyd likes to play tricks. So my robot was unfortunately destroyed. Something Cole was cooking was destroyed. Zane's robes were PINK! HA! And Kai's high score was beaten.

Fun times.

Nya was currently describing something. Pythor was following the sign of a snake or something, and there were two others tombs...or something. I don't remember I wasn't listening.

At all.

No.

Yeah. I think I should really stop thinking about drowning little Lloyd. I think I seriously have mental issues. Oh boy.

Just as I was getting to the good bit of my imagination of drowning little Lloyd, Sensei decided to raise his voice.

"There's little time!"

Well. Okay.

"Kai and Jay, you head to the Venomari tomb!" He pointed at me and Kai. Ah. Shit.

"Cole and Zane, you take the Constrictai tomb!" He pointed at Cole and Zane. He then gave Cole that flute. "And take this, you might need it if you run into Pythor."

"Good luck, Ninja!" Sensei said.

"What am I going to do?" Nya asked.

Lloyd then piped up. "Yeah, what are we gonna do?!"

Shut up. That's what. Little brat.

"Nya, I need you here." Sensei nodded. "To make sure Lloyd doesn't get into any more trouble." He said with a nod.

In an annoyed tone Nya responded with a yes.

We all stood in silence for a little. I nudged Cole.

"Oh. Uhm." He put on a...fake smile. Why the fake smile? "Let's go boys! We got some snakes to club!"

We all ran off and started cheering.

So much fun.

So much wow.

Please kill me.

Thank you!

If only Sensei knew, putting me with KAI was a BAD idea. Of course though, I could of asked to be with Cole...I might do that...

Or not. SO!

On the way towards...uhm..whatever tomb it was we were sent to, Cole sent me a message. It was difficult to answer it, I was flying in a electronic ship of awesomeness after all.

 **Cole: Jay! Remember it's a trap! Just go along with it!**

 **You: Seriously Cole? You think I forgot!?**

 **Cole: I'm just reminding you! I just got strangled ya know!**

 **You: Oh shit. You okay?**

 **Cole: Don't ask questions please, just focus!**

...I forgot that it was a trap. As I flipped from my vehicle which vanished once I jumped out, we were presented a disgusting...green swap of...ugh.

Me and Kai walked towards it. I mean...Kai and I. Why can't I speak today?

"Ewwww." I whined.

Kai growled and rolled his eyes. "Hey! It's not me. We're in the toxic bogs!" He picks up a stick. "This stuff will eat through you worse than your lies."

MY LIES?!

He put the stick in the green substance and it made a sizzling sound.

When Kai showed it to me I just raised an eyebrow and nodded a little.

And with that, we decided to swing on branches and jump off trees.

Swing.

Swing.

Jump.

Jump.

I wanted to tell Kai I wasn't lying, but Cole already tried to tell him to trust me. I just don't think he does. I mean.

Kai was supposed to say. "This stuff will eat through you worse than Cole's chili." I mumbled to myself. Instead he said something about MY lies.

Weird...we really did change him.

Finally we landed in front of a tomb.

This could be my chance to get him to trust me.

I could tell him it's a trap.

Wait. No I can't. Nevermind.

I walked towards the door, and pressed my hand onto it. As I stepped back it opened. Kai glanced at me.

"P-Yew!" I said.

It echoed for ages. I chuckled to myself.

"Let's just make this quick before Pythor gets here, and I don't wanna be stuck with YOU!" He poked me.

"Hey!"

He just growled.

I took a few steps into the cave.

Ewwwww.

I turned around and peered over a tree at Kai. "This place looks empty. We must've just missed them!"

"Check this out!" I jumped back to the cave. "They say you're the Green ninja but I say I am!" I yelled into it. The cave echoed. "I am. I am!"

I yelled into again. "I AM!"

No. NO I am not.

I am the blue ninja of lightning! Not the Green Ninja of...uhm. Whatever anyways.

I chuckled to myself again.

I was too busy shouting into the cave. It was really funny too me.

"JAY!"

Oh shit. That was Kai.

"There's so many! Elves and gingerbread men everywhere!" Kai said sitting on the ground scared.

...The fuck?

"Okay, I don't know what you're seeing, but this is no time to loose yourself." I said swinging my weapon. "I need you p-partner.." Why did I struggle to say that?

Kai stood up. "I've never fought little people before!" He was freaking out. "We're toast!" He yelled.

Snap out of it Kai.

"Anyone order a little KICK butt?!"

JUST IN TIME! Thank you so much Cole.

"BOO!"

Pythor came from the cave.

"AH!" I screamed.

We all grouped up.

Zane went to play the flute, but Pythor just grabbed it from him.

"No." He said. "Let'sss not let mussic ruin thingss, hmmm?" He had it in his tail. He looked at us and hissed.

We all slowly walked backwards.

We jumped onto a log, which began sizzling into the green stuff.

"I've got a sssinking feeling this may be the lasst I ssssseee of you four." He hissed. He started cackling.

The snakes just watched us, as we slowly sunk.

"That's it. I used to hate dragons, but now I officially hate snakes! " Cole growled.

Classic Cole for you.

The snakes slithered towards us.

"Waaaait." Kai said in a weird tone. "Do you see that? A magical floating rope! We can climb to safety."

Okay? What the fuck? Kai walked towards it, and I dragged him back.

"Boy, that Venomari Venom is some powerful stuff." I said whilst looking over at the others.

We got lower into the green goop. EWWWW.

The snakes began laughing. Shut up. You..things! We defeat you in the end so HA!

"For whatever it is worth, it was an honor to fight besides you all!" Zane said looking up.

"Me too." Cole said.

"Yeah, ditto." I said. It's not over yet...not yet. It's always been an honor. Always.

Oh finally. The rope appeared! YES!

"Hey? What?!" Cole was confused. Kai chuckled a little.

"The magic roooope. Ha!" He slurred.

"Quick everyone climb over!" I ordered.

We climbed over, and Nya was in her Samurai suit.

She looked so cool in that. I'm not even joking.

She jumped down in front of us. Well for now...she was a ...he?

We walked towards her.

"Who are you?" Cole asked, pretending not to know.

"How about the coolest thing I've ever seen!" I lied. I've seen cooler. Meh.

"Ssssssanta?!" Kai asked.

No Kai.

Zane walked up to Nya. "Thank you mysterious warrior. I owe you my life for saving-ugh!"

Nya had sprayed water or something on Zane. It made him fall backwards.

"Hey! Now that wasn't nice!"I said. I'm disappointed in you Nya.

She then sprayed the liquid on us.

Stupid little...

We were just lying there asleep for god knows how long.

Next thing I know I was on the bounty.

Yay. It was dinner time, and I was telling the best story!

AND ZANE INTERRUPTS ME! AND SENSEI GOES ALL SMART ON MY ASS!

"He was a hundred feet high, with weapons coming out every part of him!" Kai said, he then gasped and leaned over to Cole. "Look at Sensei's beard..." Cole wasn't amused.

"It's moving like snaaaakes!" Kai whispered into Cole's ear.

"When is this Venomari spit supposed to wear off?!" Nya asked rasing her voice. "It's starting to get annoying."

Kai shoved food onto his face, and it just slipped off slowly. We all stared in confusion.

Cole went on a mini speak talk about Serpentine. I sighed.

Now that I think about, maybe we should tell the others that we are from the future...actually no. That's a bad idea. We should focus on getting Kai to trust us again. Yeah.

That's what we need to do. It can't be that hard right?

One thing caught my attention.

"We cannot change the past, but we can affect the future." Sensei said.

Cole looked at me just as I looked at him.

Sensei was then told by Zane that Pythor stole the flute. He wasn't impressed. Me and Cole just stared at each other.

Suddenly an alarm went off really quickly.

It made Cole jump.

"Cold-Vision must have caught something!" Nya said quickly. "That means the Serpentine are near!"

"Oh, no! Ninjago city?!" Cole quickly said after her.

We all jumped out of our seats, and ran into the pilot room. We were looking at a map.

"How many are there?" I asked quickly.

"Looks like all of them." Kai said.

"Pythor must be trying to unite them!" Zane looked at us.

I glanced over at Kai, he nudged Cole and whispered something in his ear. Cole nodded, and they both looked at me.

What...?

"Go! We mustn't let the four tribes unite!"

We all ran off into action.

What the hell did Kai say to Cole?

We all spun around. "Ninja, GO!"

Kai kept spinning and spinning. Idiot.

He fell backwards onto the ground.

I walked up to him.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off soon." I winked at him. Why the fuck did I do that?

"For now, you're coming with me." I said.

Kai looked at me for a little. "...Just this once." He said to me. "I'm on to you."

* * *

 _Cole's POV._

We all landed in Ninjago City, and I have to admit. I was still impressed. It's not that bad looking. I miss this look.

Well. I do miss...

No focus.

Okay.

I yawned. I was tired. My freak outs are wearing me down.

As Kai and Zane had a quick chat, Jay leaned over to me.

"What did Kai whisper to you?" He asked.

Shit.

"Nothing important." I whispered back.

Me and Jay were too busy staring at each other, we hadn't even noticed the other two had gone down into the sewers.

We quickly followed.

We watched as Pythor gave his speech. I started too feel really tired. I was falling asleep where I stood. Shit.

Kai had an idea. We had to follow his lead.

Kai slid down a rope. "That sounds like a great plan, but you know the hypnobrai will screw it up!" He yelled.

"Who said that!" A snake yelled.

Kai quickly was hoisted up the rope.

Snakes began jeering at each other.

"Those buck teeth can bite my rear end!" Jay yelled in a funny voice.

The snakes piped up and began arguing a little.

My turn. I leaned out from a wall.

"I bet they're drinking their own venom!" I yelled.

"All that digging must've given them dirt for brains!" Zane yelled after me.

The snakes went insane.

I watched from over a banister. This is when a snake comes along...ya know.

Maybe...

I have an idea.

"Whoa!" Nevermind I was pulled into the ground.

I was tied up in a closet next to Kai and Jay.

A door opened and we were being stared at.

Zane swung by on a rope.

"Go, Pink Ninja! GO!" We all yelled.

Zane did and awesome kick into Pythor and the other snake.

Ahh...

I miss Zane.

How many times do I need to say that?

He then jumped down and untied us.

"Now. Let's get outta here!" He said quickly.

As we swung away, the snakes followed us on the ground, clamoring.

We sprinted down a tunnel as snakes followed us.

Isn't this fun?

OH BOY THIS IS FUN!

Zane just literally made an ice rink!

A Popsicle stand! I never got that joke before.

Zane summoned his vehicle and we all quickly jumped on.

Zane started it really quickly, I felt Jay's hand slip off me. I turned my head to see him hanging by the back.

I couldn't help but laugh as he struggled.

He frowned at me. I just laughed.

Another day I guess.

I missed these times...

* * *

 _Jay's POV._

We finally made it home. It was late. Around midnight I suppose. I was flicking through Cole's sketch book. He had left it in the dining room, and well I couldn't help myself.

He was really good at drawing. He had sketched almost every villain we had encountered. He must of done it by memory. As I carried on flicking through I noticed he had drawn...us. The entire group. Sensei. Sensei Garmadon. Lloyd... Misako, Zane... Zane's father. Kai...Nya...Lou...Him...and..me and my parents...W-When did he have the time to draw this? I smiled. He even got my freckles right.

I turned the page, their was an unfinished picture he was coloring in. It was on me and him. We were standing back to back. We looked awesome. I chuckled to myself. He is a brilliant artist...he really is.

I chuckled to myself.

"Uh, Jay?"

I looked up. Cole stood there.

"Oh. Cole..."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just looking through your...art...book." I mumbled.

He began playing with his nails. He was nervous...

"O-O-Oh..."

I stood up from the dining room bench. I slowly handed his book to him.

He took it slowly and stood there.

I just stared at him...I was just...staring..I couldn't stop.

He opened his mouth, and then quickly shut it.

He wanted to say something.

Cole just shook his head.

"What is it Cole?" I asked. He sighed.

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me." I put one hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

We both just stared at each other.

He then sighed. "..."

...

Oh.

I know what it is.

His dad. He doesn't want to hear those words again.

"Oh." I mumbled. How did I pick that up?

"Come on Cole..smile." I said.

He shook his head.

"I know what it is." I nodded.

He stared at me.

"You...don't want to hear those words your dad said. Do you?" I asked.

His mouth dropped. He then looked away. He then nodded.

I knew it.

"Hey. It's fine. You know he's proud of you now." I said.

He sighed.

"Y-yeah..but Jay. It's going to hit me harder than normal, because of the situation that we are in." He said with a slight crack in his voice.

He looked so upset..

"Hey. Hey. Cole come on." I tried to comfort him.

He looked straight at me. "...Thank you...by the way."

Huh?

"F-For what?"

Cole didn't answer for a little while. "For...coming after me."

Huh? What?

"I-I mean...if you didn't." His eyes began to tear up a little. "I-I wouldn't of made it this far." His voice cracked. "If you didn't follow me...I-I would of messed up things worse than we have already. I-I wouldn't of been able to calm down during my freak outs and..."

"Hey, hey...Cole." I smiled at him. "I'm your best friend, and your mine. I'm suppose to help you."

He gave me a sad smile. "Y-yeah."

I could just tell that smile was forced. I just stared at him.

"O-Oh...and...you've done so much for me already..." He said. "I mean...when I passed out, you was there...and when I freaked out...you was there. When I ran through the portal...you was there. You've always been here." He shuffled around a little.

That...hit me...really hard.

"...W-Well. I'm suppose to be here." I mumbled.

We both stayed silent for a little while.

He then just hugged me.

"Thank you so much Jay..." He whispered.

...My heart just dropped. Oh shit. I hugged him back even tighter.

"...I'm so glad you followed me here..." He nuzzled into my neck.

"...Heh...I am too." I mumbled.

We stayed like that for a little while.

...

I didn't want to let go...

He really is glad isn't he?

I guess I am too...

* * *

(A/n: Hey! Don't forget to check out Valagator! Read her stories pls. She's kept this going. Skype is a beautiful thing. ;-; This took me more than 5 hours to write im not even kidding. XDDD I had to figure out what the said by watching the episodes over and over. I KEPT FAILING AT IT. Then I lost half of it. omg. Sorry I didn't read through this one again. XD)


	9. Chapter 9: Going Home?

_Ninjago: A Jump Back Into Time._

 _(A/n: Sorry about the wait. I'm kinda dying. LIKE DYING. Shout out to Valagator again. BY THE WAY. You guys are going to be REALLY Surprised when the story gets to the tournament. Which is far away...but you'll see. *evil laugh* ALSO I can't write. My past and present tense always get mixed up. OH WELL TRIAL AND ERROR!)_

* * *

 _Cole's POV._

Another beautiful afternoon. I just finished training. Oh boy. I'm tired really tired. We decided to train, something to do with unlocking our full potential. I'm getting closer and closer to having to face my dad. I don't wanna do that again.

I believe today is the day where Zane reaches his full potential...and where he finds out about him being a robot. Uh, nindroid. Poor Zane. I wish I could tell him sooner, but this Zane hasn't found his true potential.

I believe Zane's true potential gave him, the ability to levitate and harness his Ice powers as beams or explosions. I think.

I know about Jay's one. He wouldn't shut up about it. I believe it gave him, the ability to fly, teleport short distances, travel through electrical currents and he gained exceptional strength.

Kai's true potential...that granted him flight, and the ability to endure extreme heat. I think. I don't remember.

Well. I have to go through the pain of re-living my life, so yaaaay.

Kill me.

"Hellooooo?"

Who the heck is that?

"Yo! Hey!"

I spun on my heels.

"Oh. Afternoon Kai." I said with a small wave.

"Hey. I saw you were staring into space." He said folding his arms and giving me a small smile.

I just nodded. It's true. I was leaning over the railing of the bounty, and just thinking.

Kai walked besides me, and leaned up against it.

I do the same, with my arms dangling over the rail.

Kai sighed. "So, Cole. Tell me..."

I looked over at Kai.

"What's it like in the future?" He asked.

I sighed. "Well, Kai. It's different of course." I said.

He nodded.

"Where I'm from, we've all gone through so much...we've all lost so much...we've all...trusted each other so much." I mumbled the last part. "We've fought together countless times. Over and over."

He looked over at me with concern.

"Where I'm from, memories that have been made can never be forgotten." The wind began to act up, and a gentle breeze flew by.

"...You really are from the future. Huh?" He stared at me.

I gave him a small nod.

He sighed, and looked over the rail.

"..." He went to say something but didn't.

"...Want me to tell you more?" I asked him.

He nodded a little.

"Well, in the future...we all go through some...amazing adventures." I put my elbows on the railing and rested my chin in both hands. "I mean...without meeting you guys or becoming a ninja, I'd still be a runaway stuck in high school.."

Kai glanced at me. "Run...away?"

"Oh...you'll learn about that soon." I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

I think I'm earning his trust again. Yes!

"Hey guys."

Jay walked over.

"Afternoon." I mumbled.

Kai gave him a small wave.

"...What you two talking about?"

"Oh. I was just telling Kai about the adventure we have." I said.

Jay stared at me like that was a bad idea.

Kai chuckled. "Sounds pretty awesome so far."

Jay then looked over the railing.

"I know. They are awesome, except for a few..." I mumbled.

"We can't tell you about those ones though." Jay quickly said.

We both looked over at Kai.

Who just gave us a small smile, before Zane walked over.

"Hi Zane!" We all waved at him.

He smiled. "I noticed that you were all standing here, so I decided to join you!"

"Well, welcome." Kai smiled.

I almost felt whole with nearly all of us standing here. We just needed Lloyd. That's all.

We all smiled at each other, and just listened to the sound of the wind.

We were just leaning over the railing of the bounty, staying completely silent. Oh. Did I forget to mention? Little Lloyd has been stolen by that purple snake guy thing.

We were all worried honestly, but Kai for some reason ask Sensei for a tiny break. It's weird that he accepted it.

Kai did come up with a story. He said to Sensei that he was hurt. Classic Kai.

I might use that one day.

...

We really should start looking for Lloyd. Ugh..but first thing is first, Zane needs to unlock his potential. That is what is important. Right now anyways.

I glanced over at Jay. He looked like he was in deep thought. I nudged him a little, he looked at me surprised. I gave him a small reassuring smile. He smiled back at me.

It made me chuckle a little. I just sighed and looked back at the sky we were floating through.

...

It was peaceful just sitting here in silence. No one saying a word. Just relaxing for a little while, before we found Zane's falcon.

It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. I mean, sitting here together. The original four.

...

Though. I felt more whole when Lloyd came along, but then Nya became a ninja.

...

Ehhh...

I like all of us together.

We make an awesome team. I don't even know what I'm saying, I'm going off track.

"Hey." Kai said suddenly.

"...Yeah?" Jay answered.

I looked at Kai.

He looked at me, and then Jay. He finally turned to Zane.

"...You know...I think we should train.." He mumbled.

Zane nodded. "I agree..."

I looked over at Jay.

He shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" He said with a smile.

"Eh, I'll join ya'll in a bit." I mumbled.

Kai nodded, and patted me on the back. "Catch ya in a bit." He walked off.

Jay followed, and Zane wasn't far behind.

I just stared at the endless clouds. I just wanna go home.

* * *

 _Jay's POV._

"Hey Jay." Nya walked over to me.

"Oh. Hey Nya..." I mumbled. I didn't feel like talking. I'm worried about Cole. His emotions have been all over the place. I have to keep an eye on him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just worried about Cole." I said with a small smile.

She nodded. "Alright. Well. The others are waiting for you in the dorm."

"I thought we were training?" I tilted my head.

"Kai, wanted to give Cole some space." Nya nodded.

..Uh...okay?

I nodded and walked past her. "Thanks...?" That's unusual. Kai isn't suppose to like us right now.

...

Is there something going on that I don't know about?

She followed me to the dorm.

Kai was talking to Zane about something and then stopped when we walked in.

They just stared at me for a little, then the door slammed behind me.

Nya had shut the door.

Am I going to die?

"Alright." Nya walked in front of me. "Explain."

"E-Explain..?" I acted confused.

Nya took a few steps back and stood by her brother. Zane just looked utterly confused.

"..." What are they on about? Oh. They want me to tell them about...oh shit.

Oh god. Cole come save me please...

* * *

 _Cole's POV._

...

Meh.

I don't know what to do anymore. I just feel so sorry for myself.

Meh. Oh. I better go get the others.

I turned on my heels and walked towards the dorm. Knowing them all very well...kinda. They would all be slacking off.

As I took my steps to the dorm, I could hear faint arguing. Oh. Okay..?

I stopped at the door.

"C-Can we just go put up the posters now? I mean Sensei wants us to stop Pythor! A-And find Lloyd!"

What..?

Oh.

Shit.

I opened the door. Everyone turned around and looked at me.

"Ahem...poster time." I said casually.

Jay smiled at me.

The others just nodded.

As Kai and Nya walked past me, Kai mouthed something. I couldn't make it out.

Eh.

Zane smiled at me. "I'll see you in a moment brothers." He said as he followed Kai.

Jay let out a big sigh. "They almost made me spill."

"Kai already knows. He told Nya. Zane doesn't know." I explained.

"..."

"He doesn't want you to explain that. He wants you to explain...other stuff." I mumbled.

Jay shook his head. "That doesn't matter. We have to go. The stress is catching up to me."

I nodded.

We both walked over to the others.

* * *

Whilst we were hanging up posters, I could hear Jay mumbling to himself. I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Why do I worry so much about him?

I put a poster up on the wall. I'm so tired of this. I mean. This timeline. Why can't we go somewhere else?

I heard a small ding. What was that...?

I turned over to Zane. He had dropped posters all over the floor.

Clutz.

I signaled Kai. He looked over. The way his shoulders dropped told me he wasn't impressed. Classical Kai strikes again.

A shop owner was talking to Zane, who was ignoring him.

Jay and Kai ran over and apologized and picked up posters. I quickly ran over and helped them.

"Zane, what's the deal?" Jay asked standing up.

Zane pointed up to his Falcon.

Oh yay.

"Ah! It's the Falcon! OH,my gosh!" Jay acted very surprised. We all ran over. "Every time we follow it, it leads us to good fortune!"

Zane ran off, Jay followed. I looked over at Kai. Kai looked at me and gave me a nod. I just ran off.

We followed it for I while, I was aware Kai was far behind for a little while, so I slowed down.

He caught up to me, and I picked up the pace again.

"Why'd ya slow down?" He asked me.

"Meh." I responded. I don't know why, I just did.

We followed the Falcon for ages.

At least two hours had past.

A Desert. It took us through a Desert. Ain't that nice.

Flipping Bird.

Another hour or so passed.

"I guess good fortune is really far away." Kai said aloud.

I nodded.

Another hour past. It was at least mid day. I don't know. I couldn't care.

Finally. After forever, I once met up with Kai again.

He was "waiting" for us.

Jay ran besides us.

We all stood in silence for a little. Just complete silence. Kai then took off.

Me and Jay quickly followed.

* * *

 _Jay's POV._

Still running.

My legs hurt like hell.

I feel like Kai has set me on fire.

Over.

And.

Over.

Ugh.

I glanced over at Cole for a second, he was actually very focused today. He didn't seem off at the moment, which is good. I mean, I do have to keep an eye on him. If I don't he'll lose it again. Haha. Yay. Oh boy. I wonder what will happen when he "unlocks" his full potential again? Wait no that's not even possible. Pfft. I'm so dumb it's un-real I'm rambling. I need to shut up.

I heard a ding besides me. What was that?

"Ya hear that?" Cole asked.

I nodded.

We both slowed down and watched Kai run off.

He didn't noticed we stopped.

"What was that?" Cole asked walking over to the left.

"We shouldn't leave the others." I said quickly.

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm going to go find out what it was."

I sighed. "Cole come on. Let's go. Zane needs us right now." I mumbled.

Cole stopped in his tracks. He turned to me. "..." He then shook his head and carried on walking.

Ugh. Why is he so difficult?

I caught up to him, and walked by his side.

We both heard the ding again. We bolted towards it.

We stopped.

We heard it again.

Cole looked around and then gasped. I turned my head over.

Oh.

My.

God.

No way.

No.

Fucking.

Way!

A PORTAL!

"HOLY CAKE! WE CAN GO HOME!" Cole yelled.

"YES WE CAN!"

We both ran towards the portal. Cole then stopped.

"Hold on." He said. He studied it for a little while.

"Hmm..." He hummed to himself.

He grabbed my wrist. "Stay close okay?" He looked at me dead in the eyes.I gulped and nodded. He pulled me through with him. I clenched my eyes shut.

 _Please take me home._

* * *

(A/n: Sorry this took so long. I was caught up in being cupid. *cough* and homework. and I was in France for a while. *cough* uhm ask Valagator about the cupid thing. XDD)


	10. Chapter 10: Skipping Time?

_Ninjago: A Jump Back Into Time_

* * *

 _Jay's POV._

"Jay! Hey! Wake up!"

I snapped my eyes open. Cole was leaning over me. 'Worry' written all over his face.

"C-Cole? Did we make it home?" I asked sitting up slowly.

Cole started at me, he looked away and sighed. "No. I'm sorry."

"W-What?"

There is no way. How? We found a portal. It should have taken us home.

Cole clenched his fists and shut his eyes. "We're not home yet."

...

No way...

"How! How is this even possible? We went through another portal!" I exclaimed whilst standing up.

"I know Jay I'm sorry. I thought it would take us home, but it hasn't. Look around you Jay..." He mumbled.

I exhaled a deep breath. I didn't want to look. I just stared at Cole. He stared back at me.

"Go on. Look." He urged me.

I can't do it. Please don't be in the arena. Please. Please.

I looked around. Oh. You have got to be kidding me.

Of course. We were in that tiny house we once owned. I was standing beside a mattress. No one but Cole and I were in the room. Cole was just staring blankly at one of the walls. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey...at least you didn't have to hear what your father said," I mumbled. He shook off my hand.

"It's not that. It's the fact that we time skipped." He pointed out. "This isn't long after that time we defeated the Great Devourer." He said without looking at me. "..I'm not sure where the others are. I'm not sure what day it is. I'm not sure what time it is. We need to figure that out, so we can find out where we are." He pounded his fist into his hand.

He's really determined to do this. I felt myself smile. He then turned to me and put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Jay. I promise you. I promise you from the bottom of my soul. We WILL make it home." He gave me a small smile.

I smiled back.

"I'll do whatever it takes." He said. He let go of me. He took a step back. "Okay. Help me figure the date and time." He said with a small frown.

I nodded. I looked around a little. We must have a calendar. Aha! I knew it. I ran up to the calendar. In bright red pen, days were crossed off.

I read the numbers out to myself. "Twenty-first...twenty-second. Twenty-Third! Cole! It's the Twenty-Third!"

Cole nodded. "Awesome! Twenty-Third. Okay.." Cole pulled out a notebook from a draw within the apartment. He began flicking through the pages. He then stopped and frowned. I quickly walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

He closed the book. He looked at me. The way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine. Oh god. He then smiled.

"Guess what we're doing today?!" He asked.

Why is he so chipper all of the sudden?

"What?" I asked.

"No! Guess!" He stomped his foot on the ground.

I shook my head. He's so childish sometimes. "Hmm..." I shrugged. "Not sure."

"It's not a special day. At all. Which means we can relax. Besides. You need it." I pointed at me. "I mean look. You've got bags under your eyes."

Do I?

He yawned. "I'm tired anyways."

I sighed. "Cole...what part of the timeline are we in?"

He sighed. "...The one where we find out Lloyd is the Master of spinjitzu."

I shook my head. "How far into it are we?" I crossed my arms.

"It hasn't officially started...?" He smiled awkwardly.

"..." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He sighed. "Fine. It's the just..."

"We're home!"

Cole and I turned on our heels.

"Oh! So that's where you two went!" Nya said with a smile.

I nodded. "O-Oh yeah."

"You guys really hate shopping don't you?" Nya laughed.

I nodded. "Yeah."

The child version of Lloyd yawned. "Uncle? Do I have to train today?"

Sensei Wu nodded. "Yes."

Lloyd groaned and rolled his eyes.

Kai chuckled. "Oh boy."

...Hm...everyone seems calm..why? Aren't we supposed to still be at feud with the snakes? Maybe they just don't know yet. I'm not entirely sure.

Cole was being awfully quiet, I turned to him. He was studying that notebook he picked up. I really need to read that.

"Anyways. Why did you two run off?" Kai asked.

Ohh. We shouldn't screw up this timeline. Think. Why would I run off? "I wanted to play video games." I shrugged.

Kai scanned me with his red eyes. "Mhm..." He put his hands on his hips.

Nya sat down on one of the sofas. "Maybe he is just tired bro, come on sit down. Chill out." She smiled.

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fiiine." He sat down next to her.

Zane was packing away the shopping, in complete silence. It was weird. We were all being awkward, Sensei was Meditating along with Lloyd. Kai and Nya were having small chatter. I was just standing there. Cole was scanning that notebook.

I wonder. I crept up behind Cole and peered over his shoulder. "What's that?" I whispered.

He jumped and shut the book instantly. "..." He turned his head and glared at me. "It's nothing, motormouth." He whispered back.

Woah. What is up with the sudden change of attitude. I backed up slowly. He went back to looking at the book.

...Weird.

* * *

 _Cole's POV._

Jay is so nosey. God.

I flicked through a couple more pages. I can't find the right page. I have to figure out what part of the timeline we are in. Everyone is so calm.

We have that tiny apartment. The one with no lights. The one with the crappiest view. I sighed. I'll figure it out later.

I spun around on my heels and looked around. Jay was staring into space. He looked confused and upset. I can't go talk to him. We're not alone. Oh god. That sounds...weird. It's not really my fault. If we talk around the others this timeline will be messed up. Why did the portal bring us here? I have to remember. It was a 'Ding' sound that we followed. It got louder and louder as we got closer. Maybe the portal was opened the entire time...and we just had to find it. Weird...

That reminds me. When I was on the bounty. Last timeline. I heard a laugh. A low raspy laugh. It sounded distant. Hmm...

I looked down at my robes. My clothing has changed again. I'm in my very very old GI. I'm not glowing, which is good. It seems I can stay human if I stay calm. When I freak out, I flicker between a ghost and a human. Hm. Weird. Very weird. Really, really weird.

I looked back down at the notebook. There's no doubt I wrote this. It's the event's we've been through. I just can't find todays. I shut the book. I slowly put it back where I found it. This actual timeline me wouldn't like it if I touched his stuff.

It's weird. It's nuts. It's crazy. Every time we time jump...the old versions of us seem to 'run away' or 'disappear'. As Kai said earlier. We ran off apparently. I wonder. Maybe something is controlling these portals. Maybe it's a test. Some kind of game. Like the tournament of elements. Maybe there are different dimensions. Different Zones. Maybe Jay and I are travelling through multiverses.

That portal we jumped through last time...not long ago. It made us skip. Skip many things. Finding out Zane is a nindroid. Figuring out that my dad accepts me. Kai realising that all this training was to save Lloyd. We skipped a lot. Defeating the great Devourer. Why did we skip so much? Was it necessary? I have so many questions. I have an idea. I took a pen off of the desk table and pulled out that notebook from the draw again.

I turned to the back page. I'm going to leave the old me..a clue. Alright. I began scribbling down words, thoughts and feelings. After I finished I signed it. I put the notebook and pen into the draw.

I felt breath on my neck. What?

I quickly turned around. Nothing. It wasn't Jay. He's on the other side of the room. What was that? I looked around. Kai and Nya were still talking. Zane joined Wu and Lloyd.

My brain has exploded into tiny pieces.

God.

What is even happening?


End file.
